1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates generally to the field of accessories for holding miscellaneous items, and particularly to devices for holding items while playing a musical instrument.
2. Background
People frequently find it difficult to position items such as tablet computers or sheet music in a desired configuration for ease of use and proper viewing angle. Additionally, it is sometimes desirable to lift an item off of a table, desk, or other surface to protect it from spills or soiled surfaces. Trying to prop up these or other items against books, walls, or other surfaces can prove inefficient and cumbersome.
Musicians often need to position sheet music or other notes for easy reading while playing. However, sheet music stands or other accessories that are currently on the market are often too bulky and do not offer compact adjustability. Further, a musician may desire mobility while playing and require sheet music portability.
Thus, what is needed is an adjustable item holder adapted to engage a desired item and keep it stabilized in a desired geometric configuration relative to the user. For example, musicians need an embodiment designed to hold sheet music or media devices in close proximity to themselves or directly attached to an instrument.